The Little Problem of Virginity
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: You have to lose it sometime. Kiba just can't believe who Naruto wants to lose it to.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_.

**Author's Note: **Another Christmas gift. For Allie this time. Enjoy your virgin Naruto, love. I know Sasuke sure did.

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"How are you still a virgin?" Naruto grimaced, face flushing red. He leaned over the table and clamped a hand over Kiba's mouth before his brunette friend could shout any other personal things. Said brunette held up his hands as if saying he surrendered and Naruto sat back in his chair with a sigh of relief.<p>

"But how?" Kiba whispered loudly as he leaned closer to the blonde over the table. Naruto shrugged, staring at the sushi on his plate. He picked at it with his chop sticks before selecting a piece and popping into his mouth. He chewed slowly, avoiding his friend's gaze.

"I thought you slept with Sakura," Kiba muttered, flopping back in his chair and popping a piece of his own sushi in his mouth. Naruto chew for a few seconds and then swallowed. With a sigh, he proper one elbow on the table.

"Dude, she was such a bitch when we dated. Had to know everything I was doing, who I was hanging out with and damned if she didn't yell at me at least once a day." Naruto popped another piece of food in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he spoke again. "Besides, she's a nice friend and all. I don't think she'll ever be anymore. And I'm not really into girls. You know that." Kiba nodded. He did know that. But he was still baffled by the fact that his twenty three year old best friend still hadn't gotten himself laid.

"What about Sai? You dated him for a few months last year," the brunette asked, waving his chopsticks around as he spoke. Naruto pulled a face.

"We- uh- tried. But it didn't exactly work out," Naruto answered with a fierce blush. The memory was still a sore spot. Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked as if he was going to push but he didn't. Not on that subject anyways.

"Is there anyone you're interested in?" the brunette asked. He felt bad for his friend. Naruto was one of the greatest people he knew. He wasn't all that smart, sure, but he was kind and caring and worked hard at his job. Chocolate eyes glanced up in time to see Naruto blush fiercely. So there was someone. All he had to do was find out who it was and he could work on getting his love starved friend laid.

"So there is!" Kiba exclaimed, making the blonde sink lower in his chair. His shoulders crawled up to his ears and the Inuzuka thought he might spontaneously combust.

"Shut up!" Naruto growled, mentally cursing his friend. He could see the gears working in the Inuzuka's head and he sighed. He'd have to tell him, one way or another. Kiba was very stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Okay. I-I'll tell you," Naruto whispered loud enough for Kiba to hear. The brunette shifted excitedly in his chair, face eager. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone." Naruto glared at his loud mouth friend. Kiba nodded and swore quickly, like he would go blabbing his best friend's secrets to the world.

"It's-," Naruto swallowed hard and leaned as close to the brunette as he could, "It's Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto winced at the Inuzuka's loud exclamation. He stared at his friend, whose mouth had gone slack and eyes wide.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Kiba hissed at him, making Naruto wince and nod. "Our boss? The psycho perfectionist that glares down his nose at everyone? The vain man who we cater to each and every day? That Uchiha Sasuke?" When Naruto nodded again, staring at his lap, Kiba fell back in his seat with a huff.

"Wow, you do aim high, huh?" Blue eyes jerked up to glare daggers at him. Kiba held his hands up. "Sorry, that came out wrong. But…why? Why him?" Naruto shrugged and the Inuzuka gave him a dull look.

"Come on man, you can't leave me hanging like this." Naruto sighed. Sometimes he hated his friend.

"I don't know Kiba. There's just something about him…and he's not _that_ bad of person." Kiba gave him a look that said he clearly disagreed. "Have you seen him with his kids? Have you seen him on his bad days when he looks like he's about to break down and cry? He's beautiful, Kiba. Inside and out." The Inuzuka couldn't disagree with how good their raven haired boss looked, but Kiba hadn't ever seen the man act nice. Or friendly, for that matter. But if it was who his best friend loved, he would deal. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't be that bad, could he?

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck is Uzumaki?" Employees cringed, scurrying away from their irate boss as he stormed through the office.<p>

"He's at lunch, sir," one brave man piped up and then cowered under the raven's steely gaze. Sasuke growled at the man before glancing at his watch. The employee was right. It was his blonde assistant's lunch time. Naruto had been working there for over three years, two of them as the Uchiha's personal assistant. The blonde's lunch break had been at the same time for the past two years. And that was generally not a problem. But the entire day seemed to be a problem for the proud raven.

His fickle ex-wife had called minutes ago to tell him that she was dropping off the kids early today. It was supposed to be her weekend, but Sasuke loved his kids. He wasn't going to turn down the chance to spend more time with them. He just had so much work to do. He was having problems with their new client and was getting hell from the board of directors. Sasuke needed to get this client under control and under their company as soon as possible. Preferably tonight. But with the kids being there…

Sasuke carded his fingers through his hair with a sigh. This was going to be a long night and it barely two. He stomped grumpily back to his office, flopping down in his chair carelessly. Dark eyes wondered across his desk. His computer was asleep, he'd been in a meeting for the past three hours, paperwork was organized in neat piles, thanks to Naruto, and a small framed picture of him and his kids was sitting on the corner.

Sasuke smiled at the picture. It'd been taken only months after his divorce, but all three of them had been happy that day. Sasuke had taken a day off of work, left all electronics at the house, and just spent the day at the zoo, the aquarium and the park with his kids. They'd had a picnic, played tag and hide and seek, and went out to a nice family restaurant for dinner. Dinner had been followed by popcorn and a movie at home. The picture had been taken at the park, in front of a large tree. Both Akihiko and Satoru were beaming and Sasuke remembered how he'd felt that day. He hadn't seen his kids in weeks. Work and the divorce was all he'd had time for. And then he'd gotten to spend the day with them, and he realized how important it was to do such things.

The Uchiha didn't realize how much time he'd spent going through memories until there was a knock on his door and a blond head peaked inside. Sasuke waved him in and Naruto strode into the room, cheeks slightly flushed. He fiddled with his suit jacket when he came to stand before his boss. The raven took a moment to appreciate how the other man looked in a suit.

Blonde tresses fell messily around his face, sometime she used bobby pins to pull it back, and blue eyes peered at him curiously. There were three scars on each of the man's cheeks. No one knew where he got them, and most people never asked. Sasuke could make out muscle definition even under the layers of clothes.

The Uchiha shifted in his chair as desire stirred in him. He liked the man as a friend for over two years now, but in the past few months, he'd started to see the other man in a different light. Naruto had silently been there through his divorce. Watch his kids on late nights and even witnessed the Uchiha crying on occasion.

Sasuke had never liked labels about sexuality. But his parents had thought he'd needed them. So he'd been "straight" through high school married a respectable woman and had kids. But as the years wore on, he'd been less and less attracted to his wife. And more and more attracted to men, especially to the one in front of him now. But he'd always been thought that you did not, under any circumstances, date your lowers.

But Naruto wasn't "lower", to him. The blonde was smart, a little clumsy and naive, but smart none the less. Otherwise, the man wouldn't have worked up the ladder to get to where he was in the company. He was Sasuke's highest paid employee. He worked directly under, for and with the Uchiha. And it worked for them. They got along easily and Sasuke thought he could actually be the man's friend. If he wasn't setting his eyes on the blonde man for other reasons, that is.

"I need you to take the afternoon and watch my kids for me." Sasuke watched Naruto's eyebrows furrow and then the blonde nodded. He'd watched the Uchiha kids many times. He had no issues with it. He loved those boys. Despite what they had recently been through, the twelve year old and eight year old understood the situation and took in stride in the normal Uchiha fashion. And he would do anything for the man he loved.

Which was how Uzumaki Naruto ended up sitting in front of his bosses sixty inch flat screen T.V. six hours later. He'd taken them home as soon as Sakura had dropped them off at the office. Sasuke didn't care for them to be in the office. Not that they were a nuisance, but there was nothing for them to do them. They weren't allowed on the computers there and Sasuke was going to be in meeting until six.

They got home, Naruto helped them with their homework, which was harder than any homework he'd ever had back in school. They spent some time outside in the Uchiha's large back yard. Naruto had no idea how Sasuke found a piece of property with so much land in the middle of the city, but he wasn't going to complain. They played a few rounds of basketball. Akihiko kicked his butt while Satoru cheered his older brother on. But Naruto didn't mind. He kicked both their butts at The Game of Life later that evening.

The blonde had made dinner and then it was bath time. Naruto tried to make them go to bed, but both boys wanted to stay up and wait for their father. It was a Friday night, so Naruto didn't mind. And he figured Sasuke wouldn't either. So they stayed up taking turns picking shows to watch. Now it was a quarter till ten and Sasuke still wasn't home.

Naruto sighed, letting his head fall back against the back of the couch. He'd shed his suit jacket before they'd even made it to the house and had had to borrow some of Sasuke's clothes because of how sweaty his had gotten while he played basketball. His clothes were folded neatly on the chair across from him. He'd pulled his hair back into three lopsided ponytails with a few hair ties he kept in his pocket.

He toyed with one ponytail as he watched the people on the T.V. cook something. He really wasn't paying attention. _I really need a haircut_, the blonde thought, wrapping a ponytail around his finger. He liked his hair long, and all of his friends had nearly killed him the last time he let someone just have at his hair. Kiba'd said he'd looked like he had mange. The Uzumaki hadn't denied it.

Naruto glanced down Akihiko, who was curled snuggle against his side. The boy looked just like his father but had his mother's eyes. And Satoru looked like his uncle. The Uchiha genes ran deep in them but they didn't act like an Uchiha. They had developed personalities all their own. But both were hard workers, never slacked off at school, and were in clubs. Hell, Akihiko managed to do basketball and art at the same time.

The blonde smiled at the children. Sasuke and Sakura had really done a good job raising them. Naruto propped his head on one arm, letting his eyes flutter closed. He let his mind wonder, form his conversation with Kiba earlier that day to the way Sasuke looked in a suit. Damn, did the man look good. He was all muscle and smooth skin. And pale, no matter how much sun he got, the Uchiha was always pale. And those dark eyes of his always seemed to bore into you, seeing things they really couldn't. Without realizing it the blonde dozed off, thoughts of his boss still floating through his head.

Sasuke sighed as he unlocked his front door. It was well past eleven o'clock and he still hadn't finished everything he'd needed to. He'd have to go in for a short while tomorrow, even though he was supposed to have the whole weekend off.

The raven kicked off his shoes, and tossed his briefcase and jacket on the wingback chair in the entry way. He was working on loosening his damnable tie when he caught sight of the pile of people on his couch. Both his sons were curled up against each other and then against Naruto. The blonde was fast asleep, the television casting a soft glow across his face.

Sasuke drew in a breath at the sight. Naruto had been to his house many times, basically had a key, but never before had the blonde looked so right there. The raven wanted to come home to this and various other less innocent sights of the blonde, every night. He wanted him. The realization was sudden and sure and felt like a train slamming into him. Sasuke felt his heart ram against his ribs and his breathe shortened.

The raven stood stock still for almost five minutes before a soft noise form the couch startled him. He realized he'd been staring at the blonde the whole time. Sasuke cursed internally moving to stand in front of the large television. Naruto blinked blurry blue eyes at him and then smiled brightly. The raven felt himself flush and the cleared his throat in an effort to calm himself.

"Hey," Naruto whispered. He scooted out from under Akihiko, pushing as throw pillow under his head. The blonde rose and stretched, completely unaware of the dark eyes drinking in his body.

"Are those my clothes?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow going up. Naruto paused with his arms stretched high above his head and looked down. The already small shirt had rose up to reveal his flat stomach and the pants ended above his ankles. The blonde looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry. Mine were sweaty after playing basketball. I'll have the dry cleaned," the Uzumaki said, rubbing the back of his head. The action mused his already messy hair, ending with the back sticking up. The ponytails were coming loose, and strands fell this way and that.

"No, it's okay. Actually, I think I have something bigger that my brother left last time he was here. You can change and leave those here and just keep the others. Itachi won't miss them." Naruto grinned and then nodded. He paused as he was moving away from the couch.

"What about them?" The blonde gestured to the boys sleeping on the couch.

"Just cover them. They've slept like this before. It'll be okay," Sasuke answered, a loving smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, and quickly covered them. Once the cover was situated how he wanted it, the raven nodded and moved towards the stairs.

"Here." Sasuke tossed a white undershirt at him. Naruto caught it on reflex. The raven had just spent the last two minutes going through his closet looking for his brother's apparently elusive clothing. The Uzumaki stared at the shirt for a second before sitting it on the raven's large bed. He stripped his shirt off as a triumphant sound echoed from the closet.

"Here's the-" Sasuke's voice cut off abruptly. Naruto looked up to find the raven staring at him. The blonde's eyebrow furrowed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, shirt half on. Sasuke only stared and then, as if something clicked in the raven's brain. The blonde suddenly found himself flat on his back on his boss's bed and Sasuke over him. Naruto stared up at the other man in shock, mouth opened in a silent startled noise.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Surprise made him forget the honorific but the Uchiha didn't seem to care. Dark eyes bored into Naruto's own blue. The blonde swallowed hard, hands coming up to press against the Uchiha's chest. His tongue darted out to swipe across his bottom lip and Sasuke teased above him at the action.

Before Naruto could say anything else, lips were pressing firmly against his. The blonde gasped in shock, and Sasuke used the sound as an opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Naruto made a gurgling noise around the appendage in his mouth, hands twisting in the raven's shirt. Then Sasuke let his weight fall against the man beneath him, and Naruto's eyes went wide. If what his brain was telling him was right, Sasuke was hard against his thigh. Hard. As in, he had an erection.

The information made a connection in the blonde's brain and Naruto moaned. His hands released their hold on the raven's shirt to slide around his neck. Blue eyes fluttered shut as Sasuke shifted against him, pressing and rubbing. The blonde's cock twitched to life in the confines of his pants, making the already tight pants tighter. A tongue flicked across the roof of his mouth, sending sparks down his spine.

This was wrong. This was Sasuke, his boss, the man he liked- loved. The man Naruto wanted more than he'd wanted anything else. And he was kissing him. Had an erection. Was grinding deliciously against him. Naruto's brain promptly turned to mush. All fear or doubt made a quick hast out the window to doom and lust and desire started a party located somewhere in the vicinity of his groin.

He had no idea what he was doing. He'd never made it far with anyone he'd been with. He'd hand a handful of blow jobs and hand jobs combined. But he'd given few. That he could do. But none of what he had done with anyone before felt nearly as good as kissing Sasuke. God, what would sex with the Uchiha feel like? Naruto realized he was hoping he would find out, and find out now.

On instinct, Naruto's fingers made quick work on the buttons on the raven's shirt. Sasuke moaned into his mouth as tanned hands took complete advantage of the pale skin Naruto revealed. The Uchiha pulled back, pulling off the shirt Naruto had been in the process of putting on. It was promptly discarded and forgotten. Sasuke's shirt suffered the same fate.

Naruto moaned, head falling to the side as warm lips kissed up the line of his neck before sucking on his ear lobe. Pale fingers caressed the tanned expanse of Naruto's chest, fingers tracing the lines of muscle there. He flicked a finger over the other man's nipple, earning a gasp and Naruto arching up off the bed.

Sasuke smirked at the action. Sensitive nipples, he'd have to remember that. He pinched the blonde's nipple roughly, making the blonde gasp again. He sucked on the smaller man's ear, teasing his nipples into hardness at the same time. Naruto writhed under him, hips arching up and pressing against the raven's thigh.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned, rubbing himself unabashedly against his boss. The raven growled above him and abruptly pulled back. He divested himself of his dress pants, not worrying about wrinkles as he tossed the cloth over his shoulder. His boxers quickly followed.

Before Naruto could admire the view he was so suddenly granted, he found himself flipped over and jerked up onto his hands and knees. But the hands that smoothed down his bare back and tugged his pants off one leg and then the other were gentle. The kisses peppered across his skin sent shivers down his spine and made him completely sound in his decision to do this. He wanted this and it had been so long. His hand only felt good for so long. He wanted Sasuke's hands on him, his tongue. Sasuke's cock in him.

At the thought, a high pitched sound of need escaped his lips. He felt the bed dipped behind him, and then evened out. Naruto panted into the sheets, mind whirling. His body felt like it was on fire and Sasuke had barely even touched him. Then the bed was dipping against and something cool was sliding against his entrance.

The blonde squeaked and something made itself known at the forefront of his mind.

"Wait!" Naruto cried, head coming up to look over his shoulder at his boss. Sasuke paused, but the tip of his finger made maddening circles around his entrance. Naruto's cock throbbed, pre-cum dripping onto the sheets below him. Dark eyes regarded him with more patience than Naruto would have thought could be there at a time like this.

"I-I've never-" Naruto paused to swallow hard, "I've never done this." The finger stopped its circles and Naruto's head spun when he was flipped on his back. Dark eyes bored into him and Naruto winced.

"Are you saying you're a virgin?" Naruto tried to curl in on himself, but it was hard with a sexually aroused Uchiha between his legs. All the blonde could so was nod. Seconds ticked past and Naruto felt the raven shift away from him.

Without thinking, the blonde wrapped all limbs around the older man. Sasuke grunted and then tried to pull away. The blonde didn't let him. Instead of loosening his grip when Sasuke growled at him, Naruto buried his face in his boss's neck.

"Stay." That was the only word that he could think of. The raven froze against him, and Naruto felt gentle hands push against him. He pulled back reluctantly, fear taking a hold of his heart an d squeezing like a vice. He hoped and prayed he hadn't made the other man mad, hadn't somehow managed to drive him away.

Slim fingers worked under his chin, forcing Naruto to look up at the Uchiha. Dark eyes searched his and then the other man sighed.

"You sure you want this?" Sasuke asked gently. Naruto's breath hitched at the question.

"Yes," the Uzumaki answered, "Sasuke, I've loved up for years now." This time it was Sasuke's turn to start. His heart skipped a beat, and then started pounding. The raven couldn't believe what his ears were telling him. And his brain couldn't see to catch up.

"You what?" It was the only thing he could think of to say. The resulting blush the dusted the tanned man's cheeks made him smirk.

"I-" Naruto had to swallow before he could repeat himself. "I love you." Blue eyes glanced to the left and then looked the raven in the eyes. "I love you. And I want you to fuck me." The resulting grin on Sasuke's face wasn't the reaction the blonde had been expecting.

The raven leaned forward, one hand sliding down the length of the other man's body to wrap around his cock.

"No, Naruto," Sasuke told him as the blonde moaned, hips thrusting upwards," I'm going to love you." And with that, the Uchiha kiss Naruto again. He ate at his mouth like the blonde tasted like heaven. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's hand slowly stroked up and down his length, palm twisting over the head on each up stroke. Tanned fingers twisted in the sheets, hips twitching upwards with each stroke.

"Oh _god!_" Naruto moaned, breaking the kiss so he could gasp for air. Blue eyes were wide as Sasuke slowly worked him up to what Naruto suspected was going to be one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. Sasuke hummed against his neck, lips mapping every inch of skin he found there. His worked the blonde faster, using the blonde's pre-cum to ease the way. Naruto writhed under him, confessions of love and want and need falling heedlessly from his lips. The raven was sure the other man had no idea what he was saying, but each "I love you" he moaned made Sasuke's heart swell with happiness.

The raven kissed down Naruto's chest, pausing to suck at each nipple. The blonde arched up off the bed with a gasp, hands moving from the bed to twist in Sasuke's hair. Each kiss to his skin made Naruto feel as if a fire was spreading through his body. He shuddered under the other man's touch, cock throbbing painfully in the raven's palm.

Sasuke kissed each hip bone and then, without warning, swallowed Naruto's cock to the hilt. The blonde screamed, orgasm taking him by surprise. He came down the raven's throat without warning, but Sasuke hummed happily around him. The raven swallowed every drop of the blonde come, hands smoothing up and down Naruto's fuzzy upper thighs.

When Naruto collapsed on the bed, body completely boneless, Sasuke pulled off his now softening cock with a wet pop. He wrapped a hand around his own weeping erection giving himself a few quick strokes in an effort to curb his desire. But the sight of the blonde panting on his bed did nothing to help.

Sasuke quickly pulled out the top drawer of his end table, hand closing around a little used bottle of lube. He hastily coated three of his fingers with the slippery liquid. He pressed one gently against the blonde's entrance. Naruto tensed up, eyes squeezing closed.

"Shh," the Uchiha murmured, pressing a soothing kiss to his forehead, "Relax. It'll help." Naruto nodded jerkily and forced his body to relax.

"Good," Sasuke praised, "Okay, just one for now." He pressed against the resistance of the other man's body. Slowly, mindful of how tight the blonde was, Sasuke slid his finger into him. Naruto whimpered at the slight burn, skin dragging against skin. Sasuke paused for a moment, letting the blonde get used to the feeling.

When Naruto relaxed again, the raven started thrusting his finger in and out of him. The blonde whimpered, hands coming up to grip Sasuke's shoulders. The raven worked him slowly, adding a second finger and then a third. He stretched the blonde working him as loose as he could. He pressed against Naruto's prostate, earning a startled gasp and a whine. Sasuke worked that spot until Naruto's cock was hard and leaking.

After what felt like a life time, Sasuke pulled his fingers out. He quickly lubed his erection, stifling a moan at how good his hand felt on his neglected cock. Sasuke hooked the blonde knees with his elbows, bending him in half. Naruto panted under him, blue eyes cloudy with lust.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto could only nod. The raven pressed a kiss to the other man's calf as he pressed the head of his cock against Naruto's puckered entrance. Sasuke grit his teeth, bearing his weight down against the resistance of the Uzumaki's body. He moaned when the tight ring of muscle finally gave, and he finally slid into the blonde's body.

Naruto whimpered, fingers digging into the raven's arms. Sasuke shushed him, slowly pushing forward until he bottomed out. He paused, head falling forward as he panted for breath. Naruto's body squeezed and pulsed around his erection, pulling a groan from him lips.

The blonde wiggled under him, uncomfortable from the position he was bent in to. He felt full, like he was going to split in two, but behind the pain and burn, pleasure pulsed and dance through his bloodstream.

Sasuke looked at him, a question in his eyes. The blonde nodded, not sure what that question was exactly, but if it got Sasuke moving, he was okay with anything right now. Pale fingers wrapped around his ankles, spreading Naruto's legs further apart. The raven pulled out slowly and then thrusted back in. Naruto gasped, head pressing into the mattress under him.

Sasuke kept it slow, rolling his hips against the blonde's back side. He changed angles every other thrust until he felt Naruto's shudder and heard him moan when the raven hit his prostate. The Uchiha worked the head of his cock over the swollen gland with each undulation. The blonde moaned, one hand coming up to wrap around his erection and the other grasping Sasuke's hair.

Naruto started stroking himself, trying to keep time with the raven's movements but unable to. Sasuke moaned at the sight. With a growl, he pulled out to the tip and then drove into the other man hard and fast. Naruto cried out under him, back arching up off the bed. His hand worked over his cock faster, the need to release tightening the muscles in his stomach and drawing his balls up tight.

Sasuke moaned, thrusting harder into the other man as pillow-y muscles clenched around him. He wasn't going to last much longer. The feel of Naruto under him, the sound of his cries, was all too much for him. Choking back a cry of his own, Sasuke came hard, coating the inside of the blonde's body with warmth. Naruto whined under him. The blonde stroked himself faster and he came with a moan. Seed splashed across his stomach and coat his hand.

The raven collapsed beside him, one arm thrown over Naruto's chest. Sasuke nuzzled into the skin of his new lover's neck and kissed the skin there.

"Good?" Sasuke asked, worried that he'd been too rough on the virgin.

"Amazing," Naruto whispered breathlessly. Sasuke chuckled, pulling him closer. Naruto hummed contentedly and turned to look the raven in the eyes. A grin spread across his face and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" Naruto asked and Sasuke laughed out loud. He pulled the other man in his arms and kissed him. Hands rubbed up and down the blonde's back and the cupped his bottom. Naruto squeaked as fingers dug into supple flesh.

"As many times as you want," Sasuke whispered against his lips with a smile. Now that he had Naruto in his bed, there was no way he was letting the loud man go. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I still don't know why this thing became such a beast. Dear god. I think this is the longest thing I have written in a while. Well, I hope you enjoyed it Allie. I love you girl. Merry Christmas!


End file.
